freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:SUPER Five Nights at Freddy's
SUPER FNaF= SUPER Five Nights at Freddy's es un fangame de 16/32 bits del género "Aventura" desarrollado por LSFDevelopment, basado en la serie de Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. El juego se desarrolla en torno a los cinco niños desaparecidos en su búsqueda por la venganza, la cual los liberara de la maldición por la que han tenido que pasar durante muchos años. Descripción "Super Five Nights at Freddy's" es una aventura side-scroller con elementos de plataformas ubicado en la localización de FNaF 1, centrándose en la historia de los 5 niños desaparecidos que hacen todo lo posible para vengar sus muertes a manos del Hombre Morado. ¡Guía a Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy y muchos otros hacía la victoria! Explora Freddy Fazbear's y muchas de las otras localizaciones para encontrar una manera de terminar con todo el dolor que sufrieron a lo largo de los años. Actualizaciones *'v1.0.1' **Arreglado un error que deshabilitaba la reflexión en la intro. **Cambiado algunos hintboxes para más aclaración. *'v1.0.2' **Ahora el juego se descargará como un instalador, en vez de una carpeta comprimida. **Se agrega un nuevo modo gráfico (SNES), el cual disminuirá la calidad de los efectos visuales para que funcione mejor en ordenadores de baja potencia. **Se disminuye la dificultad del minijuego de Toy Freddy. **Los centavos para la maquina arcade aparecen con más frecuencia. **Removido el destornillador. **Removido un easter-egg. **Cambiado dialogos/hintboxes para más aclaración. **Solución de errores: ***El modo SNES se activa automáticamente cuando el motor de luz falla; soluciona el error de la pantalla en negro y otros errores. ***Ahora es posible ganar el minijuego de Toy Bonnie con computadoras más antiguas. ***Una pantalla de "Advertencia" aparecerá en caso de que los archivos del juego no estén en su posición correspondiente. ***Varias colisiones de errores arregladas. ***Ahora Foxy puede salir de la Pirate Cove en la 5ta Noche. ***Arreglado un error que aparecía cuando se reiniciaba la historia al completar el juego. *'v1.0.3' **Transiciones en el modo gráfico "PC". **El minijuego de Toy Bonnie ahora funciona en ordenadores con procesadores más lentos. **Arreglado un error que hacía que el jugador pudiera jugar como Springtrap en vez de Bonnie después de conseguir el Final Verdadero. **La continuación del minijuego "Hallway Runner" es ahora más claro. **Ahora es posible utilizar las teclas "WASD" para abandonar habitaciones en cinemáticas muy especificas. **Se corrigen pequeños errores de ortografía. **El instalador tiene un nuevo icono, mucho menos confuso. *'v1.0.4' **Cambios de textos/sprites. **Animaciones idles añadidas. **Arreglado errores menores de misiones. **Arreglada la iluminación en ciertas zonas cuando el modo SNES está activado. **Ambas misiones son ahora necesarias para lograr el Final Bueno. **Arreglo de otros errores. *'v1.0.4.2' **Arreglado un error de la pantalla de advertencia. *'v1.1.0' **Revisión de gráficos. **Agregado un "Modo Libre", el cual se desbloquea después de tener acceso a la 5ta Noche. **Agregada una opción de "Omitir" al minijuego de la guitarra. **Añadido algunos gráficos de menú para finales específicos. **Agregado algunos secretos. **Arreglado varios errores. *'v1.1.1' **Arreglo de errores y mejoras de rendimiento. Jugabilidad thumb|left|200px La jugabilidad se basa en completar objetivos y misiones dadas por otros personajes o por el propio juego. Es posible controlar a una gran variedad de personajes, incluyendo animatrónicos, personas humanas e incluso espíritus. A pesar de ello, solo es posible cambiar a voluntad entre los cuatro animatronicos principales, el resto cambian conforme avanza la historia. La localización principal del juego se basa en la segunda pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde se puede interactuar con otros objetos y personajes, entrar en zonas nunca vistas en el juego original, y jugar minijuegos. También es posible estar en otras localizaciones de la franquicia, como Fredbear's Family Diner, Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, etc. El juego cuenta con tres finales alternativos, que se desbloquean al completar ciertas acciones o al hacer decisiones claves. Banda sonora Los efectos de sonido y ambientación provienen de la saga original, tales como los pasos de los animatrónicos o el sonido de fondo de la pizzería. Además, hay efectos agregados por el creador para que vayan acorde a la situación de la historia y la temática del juego. La música se compone en su mayoría por versiones de 16 bits de canciones hechas por varios youtubers acerca de la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's; los artistas de las versiones originales son: The Living Tombstone, MandoPony, JT Machinima y DAGames. También hay temas provenientes de los juegos originales, donde algunos de ellos han sido alterados para que vayan acorde a la temática "arcade" del juego. Historia Foxy le dice a Dan que esos eran ellos, a lo que Freddy lee el título. Bonnie, sorprendido, preguntaba si iban a cerrar Freddy's; Golden Freddy dice que de esta manera nunca iban a poder salir de all; y Chica, decepcionada, pensaba que esta noche sería el final de todo. Bonnie, tratando de animar, dice que eventualmente "él" tenía que regresar, y que lo esperarían, incluso si tenían que quedarse allí... por siempre. Lo que ocurre a continuación sucede solamente si se cumplieron las tareas asignadas por los Shadows thumb|300px|center Shadow Bonnie se encuentra en la zona de las máquinas arcades, pero de repente se introduce en una de ellas y llega a un minijuego que simulaba ser el escenario de Fredbear's Family Dinner. thumb En esta parte, el jugador debe guiar a Shadow Bonnie a través de distintas etapas, similar al minijuego visto en FNaF 3 que también está protagonizado por dicho personaje. La primera etapa es el ya mencionado escenario de Fredbear; la segunda es el escenario de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza; la tercera es el Dormitorio de FNaF 4; la cuarta es el Prize Corner de FNaF 2 y la última es una zona vacía donde se encuentra solamente el Niño de FNaF 4 llorando thumb|300px Shadow Bonnie se acerca, diciéndole a su hijo que ya no debe llorar, que es él. Entonces el niño lo mira y de repente, Shadow Bonnie se transforma en un hombre adulto, el cual le dice que todo estará bien y que irán a un lugar mejor. El niño se emociona al ver a su padre y los dos se reúnen en un abrazo. Todo vuelve a la normalidad, donde el hombre vuelve a ser Shadow Bonnie en la pizzería, pero esta vez está acompañado de su hijo, el cual resulta ser nada más y nada menos que Shadow Freddy. Shadow Bonnie le dice que aún queda algo pendiente, Shadow Freddy le pregunta que es, a lo que el padre le contesta que ya lo verá pronto. Entonces se hacen las 6 AM y la noche termina. Unos días más tarde... thumb|280px Es de día, la pizzeria está abierta, donde todos los animatrónicos incluido Foxy están dando un último espectáculo para los niños: *''¡Seré tu amigo, hasta el final! ¡Únete a la fiesta!'' *''¡No tengas miedo, encontraremos la manera! ¡Únete a la fiesta!'' *''¡Sigue a la manada, nos divertiremos! ¡Únete a la fiesta!'' *''¡Estoy aquí para ti, lo lograremos! ¡Únete a la fiesta!'' Es entonces cuando les dicen a los pequeños que el show ya ha acabado, y que Freddy y su banda se van a retirar, ya que después de todo, ellos ya son demasiado antiguos. Entonces les dice que se despidan. Una niña empieza diciéndole adiós a Bonnie y que nunca lo olvidará; otra niña se despide de Chica, diciendo que sus pizzas eran las mejores de la ciudad; un niño continua, despidiéndose del Capitán Foxy y que fue un gusto volverlo a ver. Finalmente, un último niño se despide Freddy, el cual le dice que lo extrañara, que los extrañara a todos. Esto despertó la emoción y tristeza de la alma de Dan que estaba dentro del animatrónico.thumb|left|300px Todos los niños se retiraron, a excepción del último que se había despedido que se quedó mirando a Freddy. Entonces una niña se queda parada en la salida, la cual le dice a Daniel que se apresure, ya que están cerrando el local. El niño se dirige a la salida, diciendo que ya iba, que lo que pasó es que creía haber escuchado que Freddy... estaba llorando. Final abandonado En caso de que el jugador no ayudó a Shadow Bonnie y a Shadow Freddy, o si solo ayudó a uno; se obtendrá el Final Abandonado, donde los animatronicos son dejados en la pizzería para siempre, con el culpable libre por las calles thumb|center|300px 5ta Noche thumb|300px|center Son las 12 AM; y han pasado unos meses desde el cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. thumb|280px De repente, Shadow Freddy se acerca al escenario y le dice a Freddy que lo siga. Freddy lo sigue hasta los baños, donde ve como Shadow Freddy entra a una sala. Intenta seguirlo hasta allí adentro, pero de repente se queda quieto, no puede moverse y una señal de error se despliega por toda la pantalla. Freddy no entiende porque no puede acceder y se voltea. De repente, "Afton", el cual tiene un hacha, corre hacia a Freddy. El animatrónico escucha un ruido y pregunta si hay alguien allí, pero entonces el hacha es descargada contra él. thumb|280px Shadow Freddy vuelve a acercarse al escenario y le dice a Bonnie que lo siga; este queda desconcertado al no saber quien era él. Bonnie lo sigue hasta los baños, donde ve como Shadow Freddy entra a una sala. Intenta seguirlo hasta allí adentro, pero de repente se queda quieto, no puede moverse y una señal de error se despliega por toda la pantalla. Bonnie no entiende que sucede, desconcertado al ver que Shadow Freddy paso por allí, mientras que él ya no podía moverse más desde allí. Se voltea, y es entonces cuando "Afton" corre hacia Bonnie. Este queda paralizado al ver a Freddy desmantelado en el suelo, preguntando quien podría haberlo hecho. Es entonces cuando el hacha lo golpea por detrás. thumb|280px Shadow Freddy vuelve a acercarse al escenario y le dice a Chica que lo siga; ella se sorprende al ver que el resto de sus compañeros se han ido, y se entristece al pensar que todos siempre la dejan a ella sola por su cuenta, que simplemente no es justo. Chica sigue a Shadow Freddy hasta los baños, donde este entra a una sala. Ella intenta entrar también, pero de repente se queda quieta, no puede moverse y una señal de error se despliega por toda la pantalla. Se pregunta a si misma a donde ha ido ese "Freddy". Se voltea, diciendo que es como si hubiera una pared, pero que obviamente había un pasaje. Es entonces cuando Afton corre hacia ella, y Chica escucha un ruido y pregunta quien está allí, si era Dan. Es entonces cuando es golpeada con el hacha. thumb|280px Foxy está adentro de su Pirate Cove y de repente escucha una voz que decía "Follow Me". Pregunta quien está allí y sale de su escenario. Es entonces cuando ve a Shadow Freddy, que seguía repitiendo la misma frase. Foxy queda desconcertado ante esta situación, pero entonces ve que el escenario principal estaba vacío. Foxy sigue a Shadow Freddy hasta los baños, donde este entra a una sala. Intenta entrar también, pero de repente se queda quieto, no puede moverse y una señal de error se despliega por toda la pantalla. Foxy no sabe que es lo que sucede, preguntando si los demás estaban allí adentro y que no podía entrar. Sentía que sus compañeros se encontraban en algún lugar y se voltea. Es entonces cuando Afton corre hacia él y lo golpea en el cuello con su hacha. thumb|left|280px William Afton estaba feliz de que por fin se habían ido y se felicitaba a si mismo diciendo que esta vez se ha superado a si mismo al deshacerse de toda la evidencia durante todo este tiempo. Seguía deseando el no querer hacer esto, pero que no había vuelta atrás después de todo lo que había hecho. De igual manera, él pensaba que después de esta noche, todo ya habría terminado. Cuando volvió a entrar a esa sala y apagó las luces, las cabezas de los animatrónicos desmantelados empezaron a brillar. thumb|280px En la cocina, Golden Freddy estaba reposando en el suelo como siempre. Pero de repente el traje desaparece y solo queda la alma de Michael. Es entonces cuando Puppet se acerca y le dice que sus amigos lo necesitan más que nunca, que es el único capaz de acabar con ÉL, que debe triunfar en donde los otros han fallado. Le ordena que vaya a los baños, que allí iba a haber una puerta que nunca había visto. Le cuenta que los otros no pudieron pasar debido a que los animatrónicos no tienen permitida la entrada, pero le dice a Michael que ya no es un animatrónico, que ahora es un espíritu... que era la única esperanza para todos ellos. Entonces Michael se dirige a los baños para acabar de una vez por todas. thumb|left|280px William estaba la sala, donde se encontraba el traje del Bonnie proveniente Fredbear's, tres máquinas arcade y varias caja llenas de archivos donde una cabeza de Fredbear sobresalía por detrás. William estaba feliz al haber encontrado los documentos, pero es entonces cuando las almas de Dan, Richie, Amanda y Francis aparecen de la nada. El hombre se asusta y pregunta de donde han salido. Entonces el alma de Michael es la última en aparecer y William no podía creer que esto estaba pasando. Michael empieza a perseguir al hombre por toda la habitación, hasta que finalmente este se introduce en el traje de Bonnie amarillo. Empieza a reír creyendo que estaba a salvo, pero entonces algo sucede y las partes mecánicas empiezan a presionar su cuerpo, destrozándolo y dejando un gran charco de sangre en el suelo. Es entonces cuando aparece Puppet, sorprendido al ver que Michael lo ha logrado, y que después de tantos años, la justicia por fin ha sido servida. Les dijo a los demás niños que se fueran sin él, que tenía que encargarse de algo primero. Entonces las almas se elevan hacia el cielo, encontrando la paz finalmente. Entonces se hacen las 6 AM y la noche termina. Cinco globos están elevándose al cielo, donde los cinco niños están sostenidos a cada uno de ellos. Finalmente llegan hasta una nube donde se encontraban las almas de los animatrónicos Toys y la mujer que se había quitado la vida. Ella se emociona al verlos y abraza a su hijo; Michael estaba feliz de haberse reunido con su madre otra vez. La mujer le dice que todo estará bien y que nadie más le haría daño. Todos estaban felices, y entonces se ve como Shadow Freddy y Shadow Bonnie también estaban allí, en paz, indicando que la maldición de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza ha terminado. thumb|400px|center Epílogo: 30 años más tarde 500px|center thumb|300px Han pasado 30 años desde el cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y el lugar ha quedado como un mal recuerdo de muchas tragedias. Dos hombres están investigando la pizzeria, en busca de cualquier cosa de valor. Están conversando, donde uno de ellos le pregunta al otro si es necesario estar allí; le responde diciendo que su fuente de confianza ha dicho que debe haber una sala oculta detrás de las paredes, donde posiblemente se encontraran los secretos más oscuros de la franquicia Fazbear. Cuando golpean las paredes, descubren que una es bastante hueca y entonces deslizan la puerta escondida. Se topan cara a cara con un conejo, de color verde por la descomposición, en un grave estado de abandono. Los hombres no pueden creer lo que han descubierto y uno de ellos dice que si se trata de un animatrónico funcional, podría valer su peso en oro; entonces le pide a su compañero que lo ayude a cargarlo en la camioneta. William, que sorprendentemente estaba aún con vida, despierta en la atracción de Fazbear's Fright. thumb|300px|center A partir de aquí, es posible explorar Fazbear's Fright como Springtrap thumb|300px Cuando William llega hasta un pasillo con varios dibujos y regalos, incluido una cabeza de Chica que estaba siendo utilizada como lámpara, dice que a veces se pregunta a si mismo si al final todo esto valió la pena. Es entonces cuando aparece Puppet, que estaba detrás de unos regalos, queriendo saber quien estaba allí. Cuando descubre quien era, le pregunta que es lo que había dicho; a lo que William responde que no dijo nada en especial. Le pregunta a Puppet el porque sigue vivo en vez de estar pudriéndose en el infierno por todo lo que había hecho. La marioneta responde que le dio un regalo, en otras palabras, que le dio vida. De esta forma, podrá experimentar el sufrimiento que ellos tuvieron durante mucho tiempo. Ante tal revelación, William no respondió nada en absoluto. Nuevamente, se puede explorar la atracción thumb|left|300px Cuando William se encuentra de nuevo con Puppet, le dice que lo que habló anteriormente, sobre que ellos sufrieron el mismo destino que él ahora tenia que pasar, lo volvió loco y que comenzó a oír cosas. Puppet le pregunta que es lo oyó, a lo que William le responde que un buen amigo le dijo que los recuerdos persisten aunque nadie esté allí... Y tenía razón, ya que empezó a escuchar voces, recuerdos de sus victimas que sufrían por lo que les había pasado y debido a eso, todo se le había vuelto claro. William cuenta que en los 80', era dueño de Fredbear's Family Dinner junto con un compañero de negocios, donde él tenía que crear diseños y conceptos para una nueva linea de robots. Puppet le pregunta la razón del porque le está contando todo esto, y por que es relevante. William hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y continuó diciendo que creó esa nueva linea de robots pero, a espaldas de su compañero, le agregó características para abducción de niños. Revela que una compañía le pagó para que hiciera experimentos con ellos. Él no sentía nada de empatía por esos niños ya que, según él, no podía sentir nada por alguien que no conocía. Sin embargo, revela que un día deseó no volver a ver la luz del día... thumb|300px William cuenta que su amada hija se acercó a uno de ellos. Él le ordenó que no lo hiciera, pero ella simplemente no podía resistirse. La niña le dice a Baby que su padre no está mirando, que no entendía el porque él no quería que se acercara, ya que la consideraba maravillosa. Pero cuando la niña pregunta en donde está el resto de los niños, una garra sale del interior de Baby y arrastra a la niña a su interior... Dejando a un niño que se había acercado muy traumatizado. thumb|300px Y así fue como Baby la tomó. William reveló que ese animatrónico no estaba diseñado para transportar niños, por lo que ella murió ese día más tarde en el hospital. Él quedó devastado, lleno de ira y desesperación. Pero entonces, más tarde en ese mismo mes... thumb|left|300px Su hijo adoptivo también murió a causa de esos animatrónicos, donde Fredbear aplastó la cabeza del niño, debido a que su hermano y amigos lo introdujeron dentro de su boca. thumb|300px Perdió a dos de sus hijos en menos de un año. Es entonces cuando vio a un niño enfrente de la ventana de Fredbear's. Puppet pregunta desconcertado si se trataba de... William lo interrumpe diciendo que si, era él. Decidió que si la franquicia Fredbear's había tomado a sus niños, entonces otros padres debían sufrir el mismo destino. Puppet le dice que ahora entiende el porque quería hablar con él. William le dice que detenerlo fue lo mejor que podrían haber hecho, ya que de otra manera no se hubiera detenido él mismo de arruinar la vida de otras personas; él deseaba verlos otra vez. Sin embargo, le dice que ahora lo sabe todo, a lo que la marioneta asiente. De repente, William le dice a Puppet que cual es la pregunta más difícil que uno le puede preguntar a alguien. Este responde que no lo sabe, y es entonces cuando William le pregunta si... ¿Puede, por favor, perdonarlo? El Fin thumb|300px Puppet le pregunta cual es la respuesta más difícil que se le puede decir a alguien. Entonces, la marioneta acepta su disculpa. Le revela que esa es la razón por la esperó otros 30 años en la Tierra, para encontrar el motivo que lo llevó a cometer tantos crímenes; entonces aparecen las almas de todos los niños que asesinó, y Puppet le dice que ellos ya escucharon lo que querían, y que todos ellos lo perdonan. La marioneta le dice que ya es su hora de irse y le pregunta a William si se volverán a ver. William le responde que eso es lo que espera, pero que antes debía encargarse de algo. Entonces se despide de Puppet, no sin antes que le haga recordar cual era su nombre; la marioneta le responde que su nombre es Sammy y William le revela el suyo también. El alma de Sammy sale del cuerpo de Puppet y se eleva hasta al cielo, encontrando la paz. Decidido, William dice que no hay tiempo que perder, que era hora de dejar que este misterio descanse; entonces ve un bote de gasolina y expresa que con eso debería encargarse de todo. El juego da instrucciones de llenar todo el suelo de Fazbear's Fright con gasolina. El jugador sabrá cuando ha acabado cuando el medidor esté vacío. Una vez que todo esté cubierto de gasolina, el jugador debe dirigirse al pasillo que llevaría hasta la oficina. thumb|300px William llega al pasillo, y ve que la oficina de seguridad está vacía. Piensa que el guardia de seguridad se fue al saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo cual es algo bueno en su opinión. Se dirige a unos cables que estaban en la pared y corta uno de ellos. Entonces salta una chispa y el lugar se prende en llamas inmediatamente. William se apoya en una pared; entonces pronuncia cabizbajo: "Espera Sammy, ya voy" y se sienta en el suelo, dejando que el fuego lo consuma. Al final, las almas de los niños, incluida la de William Afton, pudieron descansar finalmente y las tragedias de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza fueron enterradas bajo los restos de aquella atracción. [[Archivo:SFNaF_-_Epilogo_-_The_End.png|center|thumb|500px|''El Fin]] Final Escapado thumb|300px Puppet le dice si en verdad creía que eso podría de alguna forma redimir sus acciones, dando a entender que '''rechaza su disculpa'. Si tan solo pudiera ver la apariencia de su podrida cara. Le avisa a los demás niños que lo vean, y entonces estos aparecen de la nada. Empiezan a burlarse de William, insultándolo y humillándolo. Puppet les dice que él en realidad creía que iban a perdonarlo. Le dice a William que no había excusa al arruinar sus vidas y que estar atrapado en ese traje era su castigo por toda la eternidad. Entonces Puppet se ríe y posteriormente su alma abandona la vieja marioneta. William los maldijo, diciendo que no los necesitaba y que nunca se rendirá hasta encontrarla. Entonces dijo que tenía que salir de allí primero, no sin antes quemar esa podrida broma de atracción hasta los cimientos. A partir de aquí, hay que realizar las mismas instrucciones de anterior final, el cual es llenar el suelo de la atracción con gasolina. thumb|left|300px Cuando William se dirige a la oficina, ve que esta está vacía. Él cree que el guardia de seguridad escapó, y que fue tan considerado al dejar la puerta abierta. Por un momento pensó que tenía que matarlo para conseguir las llaves. Se dirige a unos cables y corta uno de ellos. Entonces salta una chispa y el lugar se prende en llamas inmediatamente. William, decidido, dice que es hora de salir de allí. Mientras la atracción esta ardiendo, un conejo amarillo y descompuesto esta saliendo por la puerta con un solo propósito: encontrarla a ella. [[Archivo:SFNaF_-_Epílogo_-_Escaped_ending.png|thumb|center|500px|'Final escapado']] }} Curiosidades *Cuando Bonnie le dice a Foxy que el Hombre Morado a regresado, este contesta: "¿Estás seguro? Como las otras '''87' veces''". Esto es una clara referencia a La Mordida del '87. *Durante Halloween, hubo disponible una actualización que decoraba toda la pizzería con temática basada en dicha fecha, además de agregar un minijuego que simulaba la jugabilidad de Five Nights at Freddy's 4: The Final Chapter donde había que evitar a los animatrónicos Jack - O. *Anteriormente, era posible encontrar en la entrada un poster de los Funtime Models con la frase Soon! (¡Pronto!) |-|SUPER FNaF 2= SUPER Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Wonderful Day (Dia maravilloso) o abreviado solamente como SUPER FNaF 2 es la segunda parte del fangame SUPER Five Nights at Freddy's, desarrollado por LSFDevelopment e inspirado en la saga Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. A pesar de ser la segunda entrega de esta serie, la historia del primer juego no será relevante en este nuevo titulo.Reddit. Según lo visto en los teasers, la historia se centrara en los hechos ocurridos en Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Descripción La secuela del aclamado fangame "Super FNaF". ¡Baby y sus co-interpretes están en una búsqueda para derrotar al vil Lord Vladimir, que ha secuestrado a la audiencia de Baby! Referencias |-|Galería= Juego SUPER FNaF Animaciones Idle SFNaF_-_Freddy_(Idle_Animation_1).gif|1ra animación idle de Freddy Fazbear. SFNaF_-_Freddy_(Idle_Animation_2).gif|2da animación idle de Freddy Fazbear. SFNaF_-_Freddy_(Idle_Animation_3).gif|3ra animación idle de Freddy Fazbear. Teasers SUPER FNaF SFNaF_-_Teaser_1.png|"Por favor, Sr. Bonnie" SFNaF_-_Teaser_2.png|"Cuando la tragedia une a la familia" SFNaF_-_Teaser_3.png|"30 años más tarde" SFNaF_-_Teaser_4.png|"Devuelta a donde todo comenzó..." SFNaF_-_Teaser_5.png|"¡Lo siento!" SFNaF_-_Teaser_6.png|"Baños" SFNaF_-_Teaser_7.png|"Comedor" SFNaF_-_Teaser_8.png|"¿Spring Bonnie?" SFNaF_-_Teaser_9.png|"Fredbear's" SUPER FNaF 2 SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_0.5).png|'Comenzando modo de recuperación'...Simulación lanzada con éxito (Note la fecha Otoño de 2017). SUPER_FNaF_2_Wonderful_Day_(Teaser_1).gif|'Que día maravilloso'. SUPER_FNaF_2_Wonderful_Day_(Teaser_2).png|'Paraíso seguro'. SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_3).png|'Los accidentes suceden todo el tiempo'. SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_4).png|'De regreso a la fuente'. SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_5).png|'Mi hogar'. freddy+ta-da-jjtkmwix.gif|Animacion de Funtime Freddy junto a Bon Bon Iluminados SUPER FNaF SFNaF_-_Teaser_2_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note la frase: "¿Las cerraduras con resortes (Springlocks) no eran una gran invención?" SFNaF_-_Teaser_3_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note que Springtrap esta parado en uno de los lados. SFNaF_-_Teaser_5_(Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note a Foxy que esta adentro la Pirate Cove. SUPER FNaF 2 SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_0.5_-_Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note lo que parece ser Ennard en el fondo de la imagen. SUPER_FNaF_2_(Teaser_3_-_Iluminado).png|Teaser iluminado. Note la frase: "Y siempre hay un chivo expiatorio". Videos SUPER FNaF Super FNaF Teaser Trailer|Teaser trailer Super FNaF - Complete Soundtrack (SPOILERS)|Soundtrack FNAF 16Bit Cover - Five Nights at Freddys TLT|Versión completa del remix de "Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song" de TLT. FNAF 16Bit Cover - It's been so long TLT|Versión completa del remix de "It's Be So Long" de TLT. FNAF 16Bit Cover - Die in a fire TLT|Versión completa del remix de "Die in a Fire" de TLT. Super FNaF 2 Super FNaF 2 Wonderful Day Teaser Trailer 1 - Recovery Mode|Teaser trailer. Super FNaF 2 Wonderful Day Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer. Forbidden Nocturne - SFNaF2 Soundtrack|Forbidden Nocturne. Failure Factory - SFNaF2 Soundtrack|Failure Factory. |-|Audios= AVISO:La mayoría de la música de este juego son covers de canciones hechas por otras personas. Las versiones originales son pertenecientes a: The Living Tombstone (TLT), MandoPony, JT Machinima, DAGames, Leon Riskin y Tim Juliano. Dichos covers fueron hechos por LSFDevelopment. General Tema del menú (Basado en "Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Menú.ogg Tema de la intro (Basado en "Five Nights at Freddy's 1 Song" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Intro.ogg A long time ago (Basado en "It's Been So Long" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_A_long_time_ago.ogg Tragedy strikes (Basado en "It's Been So Long" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Tragedy_strikes.ogg Tragedy strikes again (Basado en "It's Been So Long" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Tragedy_strikes_again.ogg 6 AM Archivo:SFNaF_-_6am.ogg My Grandfather's Clock Archivo:SFNaF_-_My_Grandfather's_Clock.ogg Break my Heart (Basado en "BREAK MY MIND" de DAGames) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Break_my_Heart.ogg Just Gold (Basado en "Just Gold" de MandoPony) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Just_Gold.ogg Quest for Cake Archivo:SFNaF_-_Quest_for_Cake.ogg Survive the Night (Basado en "Survive the Night" de MandoPony) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Survive_the_Night.ogg Happiest Day Archivo:SFNaF_-_Happiest_Day.ogg Toreador March Archivo:SFNaF_-_Toreador_March.ogg Tema de Shadow Bonnie Archivo:SFNaF_-_Shadow_Bonnie_Theme.ogg Tema de Shadow Freddy Archivo:SFNaF_-_Shadow_Freddy_Theme.ogg Glitching through time Archivo:SFNaF_-_Glitching_through_time.ogg Reunion Archivo:SFNaF_-_Reunion.ogg Last Show (Basado en "Join the Party" de JT Machinima) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Last_Show.ogg Party's over (Basado en "Join the Party" de JT Machinima) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Party's_over.ogg Night 5 BGM ("Background Music" o "Música de Fondo"): Freddy (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Night_5_BGM_(Freddy).ogg Night 5 BGM: Bonnie (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Night_5_BGM_(Bonnie).ogg Night 5 BGM: Chica (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Night_5_BGM_(Chica).ogg Night 5 BGM: Foxy (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Night_5_BGM_(Foxy).ogg Night 5 BGM: Golden Freddy (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Night_5_BGM_(Golden_Freddy).ogg Taking them apart (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Taking_them_apart.ogg Ending (Basado en "Don't go" de Tim Juliano) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Ending.ogg Balloons (Basado en "Balloons" de Mandopony) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Balloons.ogg Heaven (Basado en "It's Been So Long" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Heaven.ogg Aftermatch (Basado en "It's Time To Die" de DAGames) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Aftermatch.ogg Icecream (Basado en "Turtle Crusher" de Leon Riskin) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Icecream.ogg Apology Archivo:SFNaF_-_Apology.ogg Gasoline (Basado en "Don't go" de Tim Juliano) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Gasoline.ogg Créditos (Basado en "Die in a Fire" de TLT) Archivo:SFNaF_-_Credits.ogg Categoría:Fangames